Runaway
by hamstagirl
Summary: Abby muss lernen, dass man nicht vor Allem davon laufen kann. Wie wird sie mit den drastischen Veränderungen in ihrem Leben fertig? CARBY
1. Daddy

Kapitel „Erzähl mir was über Daddy!"  
  
Ich sehe meiner 4-jährigen Tochter bei dem verzweifelten Versuch zu, ihr Kleid am Rücken zuzuzippen.  
„Komm, Zoe ich helfe dir!"  
  
Mit wenigen Handgriffen sitzt das Kleid perfekt. Ich drehe meine Tochter um und sie lächelt mich an. Sie hat die gleichen Augen wie ihr Vater. Dieselben Schokoladenfarbigen wie John Carter. Ich sehe seit mehr als 4 Jahren in dieses Gesicht aber ich habe es nie wirklich bemerkt. Ich seufze leise. Vor fünf Jahren war ich nach Las Vegas gezogen, ohne John auch nur zu informieren. 1 Monat später hatte ich erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich weiß, ich hätte es Carter erzählen müssen aber er hat sich die letzte Zeit, als ich noch in Chicago war, wirklich gemein gegenüber mir verhalten. Außerdem hat er es Eric nie verziehen, dass er Gammas Begräbnis ruiniert hatte. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich auch von mir vernachlässigt. Dann verschwand er nach Afrika. Selbstfindungstrip oder so etwas. Ich hatte meine Leben schon so oft für Männer umgekrempelt und jedes Mal wurde ich enttäuscht. Einen Fehler den ich nicht noch mal wiederholen wollte. Eigentlich dachte ich Carter sei etwas anderes. Er sei die Liebe meines Lebens- jetzt bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher ob sie wirklich nicht existiert.  
  
Er scheint sie jetzt gefunden haben. 3 Tage nach Zoes Geburt rief mich Susan Lewis an, um mir zu erzählen, dass Carter sich verlobt hat und Nachwuchs erwartet. Ich brachte es dann nicht mehr über das Herz, etwas von meiner Tochter zu erzählen. Trotzdem verging bis jetzt kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe. Zoe riss mich aus meinen Gedanken:  
  
„Mom, kommst du endlich? Im Kindergarten warten sie bestimmt schon auf mich!"  
  
Sie nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich zur Tür. Ein Kind zu haben ist das Schönste. Ich bin froh darüber, dass ich dieses Mal mich gegen eine Abtreibung entschieden habe. Sie ist das Beste, was ich in meinem Leben jemals hatte. Wir fahren mit dem Aufzug in das Tiefgeschoss zu meiner alten, rostigen Klapperkiste. Für mehr hat das Geld leider nicht gereicht. Nachdem ich Zoe im Kindergarten abgesetzt habe, fahre ich zur meinen neuen Arbeitsstelle, dem General Hospital of Las Vegas. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
„Zoe, das Abendessen ist fertig."  
  
„Komme schon!"Zoes Stimme kommt aus ihrem Zimmer. Was sie jetzt schon wieder ausheckt? Ich stelle 2 Teller Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce auf den Tisch. Ich höre kleine Füße durch die Wohnung trippeln. Zoe klettert auf ihren Sessel und nimmt den Löffel in die rechte Hand. Sie fängt an zu essen, wobei die Tischdecke tiefrote Flecken abbekommt.  
  
„Mom, ich möchte dich was fragen. Erzählst du mir was über Daddy?"  
  
Natürlich, was habe ich erwartet? Irgendwann musste sie ja fragen. Jedes Kind fragt nach seinem Vater. Ihre braunen Augen sehen mich fragend an und ihr Mund ist über und über mit Tomaten beschmiert. Was tue ich jetzt?  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Spätzchen, okay? Lass uns erst fertig essen. Bevor du schlafen gehst kannst du ja noch zu mir ins Bett kommen und ich erzähle dir etwas über Daddy."  
  
Ich hoffe, sie bemerkt die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme nicht. Aber meine Kleine scheint schon wieder andere Probleme zu haben. „Okay.", sagt sie, während sie genüsslich eine Nudel in ihren Mund saugt, wobei die Küchenwand rote Flecken abbekommt. Während ich schweigend weiter esse, denke ich darüber nach, wie ich ihr alles am besten erkläre. Wie bringe ich einem vierjährigen Kind bei, dass sein Vater nicht einmal von seiner Existenz weiß. Das einfachste wäre, einen Besuch in Chicago. Aber wenn ich daran denke, wie Carter in einem hübschen Reihenhaus mit einer gut gekleideten Frau und bildhübschen, kleinen Kinderchen in rosa Seidenkleidchen und blauen Latzhosen lebt und daneben Zoe, mit dem tomatenverschmierten Mund und den abstehenden Zöpfchen, kommt ich mir schon beim Gedanken daran lächerlich vor. Vielleicht liegt es auch mir. Ich kann es zwar nicht glauben, aber ich liebe diesen Mann immer noch.  
  
In einer Schublade von mir liegt immer noch ein getragenes Hemd von Carter. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum ich es mit Las Vegas genommen habe. Aber jeden Tag, bevor ich schlafen gehe, rieche ich daran. Es riecht nach...John Carter. Ich bin sicher, es gibt kein Wort dafür. Es ist einfach nur der Carter-Duft. Eigentlich sollte ich längst über ihn hinweg gekommen sein. Was habe ich damals erwartet? Das, wenn, er bemerkt das ich weg bin, das nächste Flugzeug nach Las Vegas nimmt, um mich dann zurückzuholen und wir anschließend eine rührselige Versöhnung vor den ganzen Flugpassagieren inszenieren? Wo lebe ich eigentlich, in einer Seifenoper? Aber trotzdem, irgendetwas zwingt mich dazu, ständig an ihn zu denken. Wunderbar, ich habe es wieder einmal geschafft, mich in eine so verzwickte Lage zu bringen. Ich lebe meilenweit von meinem Traummann entfernt, habe ein Kind von ihm, von dessen Existenz er noch nicht einmal weiß und das einziger was ich tue, ist an seinem Hemd zu schnüffeln. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Manchmal finde ich mein eigenes Leben schon lächerlich.  
  
„Ma, deine Nudeln werden kalt. Wo schaust du eigentlich hin?"  
  
Zoe reißt mich wieder einmal aus meinen Tagträumereien. Das ist auch gut so. Er hat begonnen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen- ohne mich. Er wäre nicht gut, seine heile Familie durch ein uneheliches Kind und die dazugehörige Mutter, die plötzlich auftauchen, zu zerstören. Ich antworte:  
  
„Schon gut, Zoe. Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
„Erzählst du mir jetzt was über Daddy?"  
  
fragt mich Zoe, während sie zu mir ins Bett klettert. Sie trägt einen roten Pyjama mit kleinen Bärchen und in ihrer Hand hält sie „Murphy", ihre Stoffrobbe. Ich lege meine Decke über sie und sage:  
  
„Ja, jetzt erzähle ich dir etwas von deinem Dad. Sein Name ist John. Aber alle nennen ihn Carter. Das ist seine Nachnahme."  
  
„Ich heiße auch Carter, oder?"unterbricht mich Zoe.  
  
Ich nicke und sage: „Du heißt Zoe Millicent Carter. Deine Oma heißt auch Millicent. Aber er nennt sie Gamma. Dein Daddy ist wirklich toll. Er ist Arzt und er ist ne-"  
  
„Sieht er gut aus?"  
  
„Er hat dieselben Augen wie du, meine Süße. Also ich finde ihn schon süß!"  
  
Zoe grinst mich an bevor sie beiläufig sagt:  
  
„Gib es zu, du bist in ihn verliebt!"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
  
Zoe fängt an mich zu kitzeln. Zwischen meinen Lachanfällen schaffe ich gerade noch zu sagen:  
  
„Ja, okay, ich gebe es zu. Aber nur ein bisschen. Und du bist ganz schön schlau für eine 4-jährige.", antworte ich.  
  
Dann erzähle ich ihr von Carter und mir. Alle Sachen, die wir zusammen durchgestanden haben. Es schmerzt ein wenig in den alten Erinnerungen zu graben. Zoe gefällt die Geschichte von Lukas zerbrochenem Aquarium am besten. Bevor sie einschläft fragt sie noch:  
  
„Fahren wir Daddy mal besuchen?"  
  
Ich flüstere leise ein „Ja, irgendwann"ins Ohr bevor ich sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett trage und ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gebe. Zoe sollte ihren Vater kennen lernen. Sowie Carter ein Recht hat, seine Tochter zu sehen . Etwas, das ich ihm schon zu lange vorenthalte. Ich sehe meiner kleinen Tochter beim Schlafen zu. Sie ist einfach wunderbar. Sie scheint so schwach, so verletzlich zu sein, aber im gleichen Moment ist sie wieder stark und hat ihre eigene Meinung. Sie ist mein Ein und Alles. Mein Grund zu Leben, meine Freunde. Einfach mein Leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überstehen würde, wenn ihr jemals etwas passieren würde. Ich liebe sie so sehr. Leise schließe ich die Tür und schleiche auf Zehenspitzen in mein Zimmer zurück. Meine Gedanken wandern wieder zurück zu Carter. Zoe und John haben auf jeden Fall ein Recht sich kennen zu lernen und ein kleiner Kurzurlaub nach Chicago kann ja nicht so schlimm werden. Außerdem hätte ich persönlich auch nichts dagegen, zu sehen was aus ihm geworden ist. An erster Stelle, wer Mrs. Carter geworden ist.  
  
Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Besonderen Dank auch an Judith. Dafür, dass sie meine endlosen Gespräche über Carby geduldig ertragen hat. 


	2. Welcome to Chicago

Autor: hamstagirl Titel: Runaway Disclaimer: Aller Charaktere außer Zoe gehören nicht mir, sonder Warner Bros. Summary: Abby muss lernen, dass man nicht immer vor seiner Vergangenheit flüchten kann. Genre: Romance  
  
Kapitel 2: Welcome to Chicago  
  
„Zoe, aufwachen. Wir fliegen Daddy besuchen."  
  
Dieser Worte scheinen bei meiner Tochter Wunder zu wirken. Hellwach springt sie auf ihrem Bett herum und fragt:  
  
„Wann? Ich muss sofort meinen Rucksack packen. Murphy muss natürlich auch mit!"  
  
„Jetzt. Ich habe gerade im Krankenhaus angerufen und bekomme eine Woche frei und die Koffer sind auch schon gepackt. Wir beide werden bei Tante Susan wohnen. Jetzt musst du nur noch frühstücken, dich anziehen und ins Bad gehen. Dann können wir schon zum Flughafen fahren. Kommst du?"  
  
Ich nehme sie an der Hand und wir gehen gemeinsam in die Küche.  
  
************************************  
  
30 Minuten später sitzen wir in einem Taxi zum Flughafen. Meine Tochter trägt ein gelbes T-Shirt und helle Jeans. Ihre Haare sehen aus wie zwei kleine Schweineschwänzchen. Sie sieht richtig süß aus, wie sie ihren kleinen Rucksack an sich klammert. Aber nur solange, bis sie dem Taxifahrer laut ins Ohr schnalzt. Dieser reißt das Lenkrad herum und weicht gerade noch dem entgegenkommenden Auto aus. Die anderen Fahrer hinter uns hupen laut.  
  
„Zoe, bist du wahnsinnig?!? Du hättest uns umbringen können!"  
  
Meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast. Zoe sieht mich trotzig an. Meine Güte, was soll ich mit diesem Kind nur machen?  
  
„'tschuldigung, Mommy. Hab' dich lieb!"  
  
Ihre Stimme klingt schuldbewusst und sie lächelt mich an. Mein Herz schmilzt dahin. Mein Gott, habe ich das gerade gedacht? Das ist die neue Abby Lockhart. Ich bin eine Mutter. Durch und durch. Vor fünf Jahren hätte ich nicht einmal davon geträumt. Ich wurde von der rauchenden Ex- Alkoholikerin zur verantwortungsbewussten Mutter. Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber habe ich mein Leben wirklich im Griff oder habe ich mir wieder eine Scheinwelt aufgebaut, die beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten in sich zusammenfällt? Das Halten des Fahrzeuges reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich bezahle den bitter lächelnden Fahrer, nehme Zoe an die Hand und hole meine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum. Dann suche ich den Check-In Schalter. Zoe fragt mich:  
  
„Mum? Wo wohnt Daddy eigentlich und wie lange fliegen wir?"  
  
„Er wohnt in Chicago. Das ist an einem großen See in Illinois. Wir fliegen paar Stunden. Aber du wirst sehen, die Zeit vergeht ganz schnell. Ich habe Spielsachen eingepackt und wenn du müde wirst, kannst du ja schlafen."  
  
Jetzt habe ich endlich den Schalter gefunden. Ich reiche der in ein türkisfarbenes Kostüm gezwängten Angestellten unsere Tickets. Sie hebt die Augenbrauen und fragt:  
  
„Miss, ihr Name ist Lockhart und der Name des Kindes ist Carter?"  
  
Jetzt geht das wieder los. Egal, wo ich hinkomme, immer dieselbe Frage. Wo liegt das Problem der Leute? Darf man im 21. Jahrhundert nicht einmal ein Kind allein erziehen?  
  
„Ja, meine Tochter trägt den Namen ihres Vaters- Carter. Gibst es damit ein Problem?"  
  
Ich klinge wahrscheinlich etwas schärfer als gewollt aber allein erziehende Mütter werden fast überall diskriminiert. Der seltsame Paradiesvogel mit dem türkisen Federkleid alias Angestellte am Flughafenschalter läuft rot an und händigt mir die Bordkarten und Zoe einen luftgefüllten Plastikkranich und einen Lolly aus. Ich setze mich mit Zoe in einen dieser unbequemen Plastiksessel. Sie vergräbt ihren Kopf in meine Schulter und schläft ein. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Mindestens 20 himmlische Minuten für mich ohne dass meine Tochter in der Zwischenzeit etwas abbrennt, überschwemmt oder jemandem eine blutige Nase verpasst. Aber zurück zur der wichtigsten Frage: Wie erzähle ich Carter das er eine 4-jährige Tochter hat? Die Notaufnahme fällt aus, Doc Magoo's ist auch eine schlechte Idee. Das Beste wäre ein sonniger Tag auf dem Spielplatz. Aber was ist mit seiner Familie? Oh mein Gott, er könnte mir Zoe wegnehmen! Wer lässt schon ein Kind bei einer Ex- Alkoholikerin, die dem Vater ihres Kindes nicht einmal von seiner Existenz erzählt? Bei einer Frau, deren halbe Familie manisch-depressiv ist und die mit ihrem geringen Gehalt als Krankenschwester mit Mühe über die Runden kommt. Vor allem, wenn daneben der perfekte Vater ist, der das Kind in seine kleine perfekte Welt aufnehmen würde. Aber Carter würde so etwas nicht tun. Hoffe ich zumindest. Der Lautsprecher knackte und verkündete:  
  
*Erster Aufruf für Flug 4869949 nach Chicago, Gate 12.*  
  
Ich nehme die kleine Tasche mit dem Handgepäck und stehe vorsichtig, um Zoe nicht aufzuwecken, auf. Im Flugzeug setze ich sie auf ihren Fensterplatz, wobei ihr Kopf gegen das Fenster fällt. Sie murmelt unverständliches Zeug und schläft wieder ein. Okay, ich sollte mich beruhigen. Wenn ich in Chicago angekommen bin werde ich erst einmal zu Susans Apartment fahren. Was erzähle ich Carter warum ich damals einfach weggegangen bin und mich nie wieder gemeldet habe. Mein Gott, ich dachte, es würde reichen, wenn ich Luka erzähle das ich nach Las Vegas ziehe. Nachdem die beiden ja zusammen nach Afrika gefahren sind und sie scheinbar so etwas wie eine normale Freundschaft hatten, dachte ich, er würde es Carter schon erzählen. Entweder Luka hat nichts gesagt oder, was ich vermute, John hatte keine Lust sich um mich zu bemühen. Eigentlich, wenn man der Pharmaindustrie glaubt, sollte Zoe gar nicht existieren. Aber die Pille wirkt eben nur mit 99% Sicherheit. Das heißt, ich bin die eine von 100 Frauen, die trotzdem schwanger wurde. In dem Fall, mein größtes Glück.  
  
PÄNG!  
  
Ich schaue erschrocken zu Zoe. Der kleine Plastikvogel der Fluglinie ist nun in 1000 kleine Fetzen zerrissen. Irgendwie hatte meine Tochter es geschafft, die Gabel des Nachbarn zu stehlen und sie in den Vogel zu rammen. Alle Köpfe drehen sich zu unserer Sitzreihe. Das Flugzeug scheint zu schweigen. Nur im Hintergrund laufen die Turbinen. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Wangen rot färben und flüstere:  
  
„Zoe, wie konntest du den armen Vogel zerstören. Jetzt halten die uns alle für verrückt!"  
  
Der Passagier rechts von mir rückt ein Stücken weg. Zoe sagt laut:  
  
„Die blöde Kuh in dem türkisenen Gewand war gemein zu dir also muss dieser blöde Vogel es ausbaden. Warum glotzen uns alle an? Hi, ich bin Zoe und das ist meine Mum."  
  
Die Köpfe drehen sich wieder nach vorn und der Alltagslärm kehrt ein. Manche lächeln Zoe freundlich zu, andere schütteln ungläubig den Kopf und ein alte Dame macht einen Kommentar über die heutige Jugend und deren unfähige Eltern. Ich zeige ihr die Zunge und sie wendet sich mit einem lauten Schnaufen ab. Zoe sagt bewundernd:  
  
„Cool!"  
  
**********************************  
  
*Meine Damen und Herren, wir erreichen in Kürze unseren Zielflughafen Chicago. Ihr Gepäck wird so schnell wie möglich zur Abholung bereitgestellt. Wir danken ihnen für das Vertrauen in uns und hoffen, dass wir sie bald wieder an Bord begrüßen dürfen.*  
  
Ich nehme Zoe an die Hand und werde den Rucksack über meine linke Schulter. Nachdem wir unseren Koffer abgeholt haben läutet mein Handy.  
  
„Lockhart."  
  
„Hey, Abby. Ich bin's, Susan. Es tut mir Leid, aber Weaver hat mich zu einer Doppelschicht verurteilt. Das heißt, du wirst dir den Schlüssel für meine Wohnung im Krankenhaus abholen müssen."  
  
„Na toll. Du weißt, warum ich nicht in Notaufnahme will." Ich senke meine Stimme etwas, damit Zoe mich nicht hört. „Ist Carter da?"  
  
„Ja, zumindest jetzt noch. Es tut mir echt leid aber ich muss Schluss machen, wir bekommen eine Schussverletzung rein. Tschüß!"  
  
Susan hängt auf und ich fluche leise vor mich hin. Dann wende ich mich an meine Tochter:  
  
„Ähm, Schätzchen, wir müssen erst noch ins Krankenhaus, wo deine Mum früher gearbeitet hat, sonst kommen wir nicht in die Wohnung von Tante Susan. Ist das okay für dich?"  
  
„Ja, das macht bestimmt Spaß. Ist Daddy auch da?"  
  
Verdammt, was sage ich jetzt? Schnell, schnell. „Mmmh. Ich glaube nicht. Wir fahren jetzt mit der Hochbahn, also bitte keine Streiche, Bestrafungen oder Versuche."  
  
Zoe nickt während wir die Fahrkarten kaufen.  
  
***************************************  
  
Vor der Notaufnahme stelle ich Zoe auf die Bank und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Ihre Zöpfe haben sich längst wieder aufgelöst, das T-Shirt hat einen Erdbeerfleck und die Hose ein Loch auf dem rechten Knie. Für ihre Verhältnisse, ein annehmbares Outfit. Sie sagt:  
  
„Mum, du hast einen schwarzen Strich bei deinem Auge. Sieht nicht  
besonders gut aus, ehrlich!"  
  
Ich greife in meine Handtasche und hole einen Taschenspiegel heraus. Tatsächlich ist meine Wimperntusche verschmiert. Mit wenigen Bewegungen habe ich das Ganze behoben und murmele meine Tochter ein leises Danke zu. Okay, los geht's. Ich hebe Zoe hoch und versuche, sie so zu halten, dass mein Gesicht größtenteils verdeckt ist. Meine Güte, die Kleine wird immer schwerer. Mit verstellter Stimme sollte mich eigentlich keiner erkennen. Ich stoße die Tür mit meinem Fuß auf und bahne mir einen Weg zur Aufnahme.  
  
„Entschuldigung, können sie mir sagen, wo ich Dr. Lewis finde?"  
  
Ich habe meine Stimme um 2 Oktaven hochgeschraubt. Jetzt sollte ich fast unerkennbar sein. Dann höre ich Jerrys Antwort.  
  
„Abby?"  
  
So viel zu meinem genialen Plan. Ich stelle Zoe auf den Boden und streiche eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. Zu meinem Entsetzen war das nicht das letzte:  
  
„Hey, Leute! Ratet mal, wer zurückgekehrt ist? Abby Lockhart!"  
  
Die Notaufnahme erstarrt zur Salzsäule. Im Hintergrund schreit ein Patient. Zum zweiten Mal heute, laufe ich rot an. Schon umarmen mich die ersten Krankenschwestern und die übliche Ausfragerei beginnt. Keiner scheint Zoe zu bemerken. Nach fünf Minuten kann ich mich endlich losreißen. So, wie ich meine Tochter kenne, hat sie bestimmt schon den ersten Alarmknopf gefunden. Ich sehe mich um und rufe nach ihr. Haleh fragt mich, wer Zoe ist. Ich stelle mich taub und öffne die Tür des Ärztezimmers.  
  
Meine Tochter auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters. Meine ärgster Befürchtung und meine größtes Traumbild! (Verdammt, er sieht auch noch gut wenn er verschwitzt und müde ist. Was mache ich falsch?)  
  
***************Carter****************  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich gerade meinen Mantel holen und aus dieser Notaufnahme verschwinden. Dann hat ein kleines Mädchen es irgendwie geschafft, die Tür des Ärztezimmers zu öffnen. Ich habe mich auf das Sofa gesetzt, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Schüchtern scheint die Kleine allerdings nicht zu sein. Den innerhalb einer halben Minute ist sie auf meinen Schoß geklettert und hat es sich dort bequem gemacht. Seltsamerweise sieht sie Abby ziemlich ähnlich. Ich frage:  
  
„Na, wer bist du denn?"  
  
Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und mein Herz macht einen 3-fachen Rückwärtssalto. In der Tür steht niemand geringerer als Abigail Lockhart. Das Mädchen sagt:  
  
„Hi, Mummy. Ist der Typ hier nicht süß?"  
  
Das ist Abbys Tochter? Ich sehe, wie Abby rot anläuft. Sie versucht, mich nicht anzusehen und sagt:  
  
„Zoe, wie konntest du einfach weglaufen?"  
  
Zoe sieht zu mir auf und sagt: „Das ist meine Mum, Abby Lockhart und ich bin Zoe Car-"  
  
Abby schneidet ihr das Wort ab: „Schon gut, Schätzchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das den Doktor hier interessiert." Dann hebt sie ihre Tochter von meinem Schoß und verlässt das Ärztezimmer so schnell wie möglich. Als die Tür zufällt, steht mein Mund immer noch offen. Sie ist immer noch so hübsch wie vor fünf Jahren. Ich muss jetzt etwas unternehmen. Hastig springe ich auf und folge Abby. Sie nimmt gerade einen Schlüssel von Susan und bewegt sich jetzt Richtung Ausgang. Gerade, als ich losgehen will, blockiert mir so ein dämlicher Medizinstudent den Weg. Er versucht, mir irgendwelchen Fragen über den Einsatz von Paracetamol zu stellen. Ich schiebe ihn vorsichtig zur Seite und sage: „Hör mal, die Frau meines Lebens verlässt gerade die Notaufnahme. Ich muss was unternehmen, später können wir dann über Schmerzmittel plaudern."Der Student nickt verstört und ich laufe weiter. Konnte ich keine bessere Ausrede finden? Wenigsten habe ich nicht gelogen. Hoffe ich. Als ich draußen bin, schlägt mir die eiskalte Luft ins Gesicht. Warum habe ich meinen Mantel nicht mitgenommen? Nach zwei, drei großen Schritten habe ich Abby erreicht.  
  
„Abby?" Ich tippe ihr auf die Schulter und sie dreht sich um. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen scheint sie nicht gerade glücklich zu sein, mich wieder zusehen. „Ähm, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht...eigentlich wollte ich fragen...wenn du willst, dann könnten wir doch vielleicht einen Kaffee bei Doc Magoos trinken. Ein bisschen reden und so. Nur wenn du Zeit hast, natürlich. Wenn du keine hast, dann will ich dich nicht belästigen. Es war nur so ein Gedanke, weißt du." Dabei schlenkere ich dämlich mit meinem Armen umher.  
  
Meine Güte, kann ich noch mehr Blödsinn daherreden? Doch zu meiner Überraschung antwortet sie:  
  
„Ja, warum nicht. Susan hat ab 3 Uhr frei, also könnte sie auf meine Tochter aufpassen. Wie ist es mit 4?"  
  
Ich nicke lasch und Abby nimmt Zoe an die Hand. Als die beiden Richtung Hochbahn wandern, dreht sich ihre Tochter noch einmal um und lächelt mir zu. Ich zwinkere ihr zu bevor mein Blick auf ihre Mutter gleitet. Ihre Hüften bewegen sich schwungvoll hin und her als sie schnell die Straße überquert. Ihr braunes Haar, flattert im Wind. Sie dreht sich noch einmal um und sieht mich an. Ich sehe in diese wunderbaren, braunen Augen, in die ich seit 5 Jahren nicht geblickt habe. Sie sind so sanft, fast schon melancholisch. Abby lächelt. Ich habe es nie wirklich bemerkt, aber sie hat eine ganze Palette von Lächeln. Trauriges Lächeln, sarkastisches Lächeln, glückliches Lächeln. Dies ist eines ihrer schönsten. Ihre Gesicht strahlt, nur in ihren Augen sehe ich einen Funken von Unsicherheit. Abby dreht sich um und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Sie ist so wunderbar, einfach atemberaubend. Wieso bin ich damals Lukas Ratschlag gefolgt. Selbst wenn sie mich nie wieder sehen wollte, hätte ich zumindest versuchen müssen, sie zurückzuholen oder das ganze klären. Jetzt ist es sowieso schon zu spät. Bestimmt hat sie eine kleine, perfekte Familie. Mich würde nur interessieren, wer der Vater ist. Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe, müsste sie ihn kurz nach ihrem Umzug kennen gelernt haben. Wer ist der Vater dieses süßen kleinen Mädchens? Plötzlich fällt mir auf, dass ich immer noch draußen stehe, obwohl ich nur OP-Kittel trage und es März in Chicago ist. Mit einem leichten Frösteln kehre ich zurück in die Notaufnahme um das Gespräch mit dem Medizinstudenten weiterzuführen. Wenigsten habe ich einen kleinen Lichtblick- Ich kann Abby endlich fragen, warum sie damals einfach verschwunden ist und wer der Vater von Zoe ist.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich unheimlich freuen! Ja, ich weiß, Doc Magoos ist abgebrannt, aber wo sollen sie denn hingehen? Dieses Restaurant hat eben seinen eigenen Charme. Wieso mussten sie es abbrennen lassen? Das Kapitel ist etwas länger geworden als das erste, aber ich habe im Moment eine Schreibwut. Bitte, bitte Reviews! 


	3. Kaffee bei DocMagoo's

Kapitel: Kaffee bei DocMagoo's  
  
************ABBY**************  
  
Wieso hat Carter MICH zu einem Kaffee eingeladen? Was ist mit seiner Frau? Erzählt er ihr von mir. Wenn ja, was? Ich glaube kaum, das „Hallo, Schätzchen! Ich gehe heute mit meiner Ex-Freundin, die vor fünf Jahren nach Las Vegas abgehauen ist, ohne mir auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu erzählen, aus. Es stört dich doch nicht, oder?"ihr wirklich gefallen würde. Moment mal, er hat ja auch noch ein Kind! Lässt er das einfach bei seiner Frau oder im Kindergarten? Zoe zieht mich am Ärmel und sagt:  
  
„Mom, die Hochbahn ist da. Wollen wir nicht einsteigen?"  
  
Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank gegen die Fahrtrichtung und Zoe fragt vorsichtig:  
  
„War dieser süße Typ mein Dad?"  
  
Ich sehe sie an und nicke fast unmerklich. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und schon bald rollt die Erste mein Gesicht hinunter. Die Hochbahn setzt sich in Bewegung und die mechanische Blechstimme sagt die nächste Station an. Zoe sieht mich verwirrt an:  
  
„Nicht traurig sein, Mom. Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Nichts wichtiges, Schätzchen. Ich habe dich nur so unendlich lieb  
und ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, die ich jetzt wieder gut mache  
muss!"  
  
Ich wische die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht bevor ich fortfahre:  
  
„Willst du den Nachmittag übrigens mit Tante Susan verbringen?  
Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Sie hat übrigens gesagt, dass es in ihrer  
Wohnung ziemlich schlimm aussieht, weil sie ja noch keine Zeit hatte,  
aufzuräumen. Das heißt, wir beide müssen wahrscheinlich etwas Ordnung  
schaffen. Okay?"  
  
Sie nickt und sieht aus dem Fenster. Chicago rauscht an uns vorbei. Es ist trotz allem einer meiner Lieblingsstädte. Genauer gesagt, gefällt sie mir um vieles besser als Las Vegas. Wir müssen die nächste Station aussteigen. Ich rüttele Zoe sanft an der Schulter, nehme den fahrbaren Koffer und stelle mich mit meiner Tochter zu der Tür. Nachdem wir den Zug verlassen haben, stelle ich mein Gepäck auf eine Sitzbank und zippe Zoes Anorak zu. Es ist kalt und der Wind saust über den Bahnsteig. Wir gehen die Stufen hinunter und sind sofort von Menschen umgeben. Ich drücke Zoes Hand fester und bahne mir einen Weg zu Susans Wohnhaus. Nach einigem Suchen habe ich den richtigen Schlüssel für ihre Tür gefunden und schließe auf. Was versteht diese Frau unter Unordnung? Die Wohnung ist beinahe makellos. Es liegen nur ein paar Magazine auf dem Sofa und ungewaschenes Frühstückgeschirr steht in der Spüle. Zoe hat inzwischen schon das ganze Apartment erkundet und lässt sich nun zufrieden auf die Couch fallen und sagt:  
  
„Mir gefällt es hier!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DocMagoo's, 15:30  
  
Ich denke, ich bin das erste Mal in meinem Leben zu früh. Aber ich weiß, dass Carter eine Macke hat, was Pünktlichkeit betrifft. Außerdem habe ich so die Chance, alles noch einmal durchzugehen. Ich werde einfach Carter anfangen lassen und wenn er fertig ist, so tun als müsste ich zurück zu Zoe. Die Kellnerin kommt und ich bestelle einen Kaffee mit extra Schaum und Haselnuss. Erstmal werde ich die Lage auskundschaften und ihn ausfrage. Dann lade ich ihn am besten ein, morgen mit mir und Zoe auf den Spielplatz zu gehen. Es ist zwar März, aber mit warmen Klamotten klappt das schon. Bei einem Haufen süßer, kleiner Kinder verkraftet er die Nachricht, dass er seit mehr als 4 Jahren eine Tochter hat, wahrscheinlich besser. Andererseits, kann man so etwas überhaupt gut verkraften? Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde. Aber Zoe ist 100% seiner Tochter und ich bin noch nicht so verzweifelt, dass ich irgendwem ein Kind anhänge. Die Kellnerin kommt wieder und knallt mir die Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und John Carter betritt das Café. Er sieht mich, lächelt und setzt sich mir gegenüber von mir auf die Bank. Er bestellt einen Kaffee bei der übelgelaunten Kellnerin. Ich klammere mich an meine Tasse. Nicht aufregen. Konzentriere dich auf das, warum du hier bist. Carter lächelt und fragt:  
  
„Wie geht's Zoe?"  
  
„Ich denke, es geht ihr gut. Sie hat schon Susans ganze Wohnung  
in Beschlag genommen. Wie geht's deiner Familie?"  
  
Gut gemacht, Abby! Du hast es geschafft, etwas Normales und Unverfängliches zu sagen. Zu meinem Entsetzen sieht er mich seltsam an und sagt:  
  
„Ich möchte darüber nicht sprechen und ich finde es geschmacklos, dass du  
das einfach so ansprichst!"  
  
Seine Stimme klingt hart, aber ich entdecke eine winzige Spur von Schmerz darin. Aber was zum Teufel meint er? Mein Blick wandert zu seinem rechten Ringfinger ohne Ring. Oh mein Gott, was habe ich verpasst? Vorsichtig antworte ich:  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, aber dass letzte, was  
ich über dich gehört, war, dass du dich verlobt hast und dass du Vater wirst.  
Scheidung?"  
  
Sein Gesicht wird etwas weicher und mir einem sarkastischen Lachen sagt er:  
  
„Scheidung war nicht einmal nötig. Das ganze war vor der Hochzeit erledigt. Ich habe Rebecca, so hieß sie, vor der Notaufnahme kennen gelernt. Sie hatte eine Reifenpanne. Wir haben gemeinsam einen Pannenwagen geholt. Es konnte aber keiner vor 5 Uhr kommen. Ich wollte sie nicht alleine um 3 Uhr in der Nacht auf einer dunklen Straße stehen lassen, also habe ich ihr angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Wir sind irgendwie ins Gespräch gekommen, das Ganze hat seinen Lauf genommen und irgendwann, am nächsten Morgen, bin ich neben ihr aufgewacht. Tja, Kondome wären keine schlechte Idee gewesen, denn sie wurde schwanger. Ich musste für mein Handeln die Konsequenzen tragen, auch wenn das hieß eine Frau zu heiraten, die ich nicht wirklich liebe. Wir zogen zusammen und bald pendelte sich ein normaler Rhythmus ein. Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut Vater zu werden, Rebecca ist von Tag zu Tag mieser gelaunt gewesen. Ich dachte, dass sei normal für schwangere Frauen. Die Muttergefühle kommen erst später oder so...Eines Tages kam ich früher von der Arbeit nach Hause und fand Rebecca bewusstlos in meiner Badewanne. Neben ihr eine Packung Schlaftabletten und Bier. Sie hat es noch bis in die Notaufnahme geschafft, aber dann musste ich das hören, was ich 1000 Menschen bevor gesagt habe. „Dr. Carter, ihre Frau wurde mit schweren Vergiftungen hier eingeliefert. Wir haben einen Notkaiserschnitt durchgeführt und danach 35 Minuten lang versucht sie wiederzubeleben. Leider ohne Erfolg. Es tut mir Leid. Wir haben ihre Tochter auf die Kinderintensivstation gebracht aber leider sind ihre Lungen nicht vollständig entwickelt, also können wir nur hoffen, dass sie die nächsten 24 Stunden übersteht.""  
  
Meine Gesicht wir mit jedem Wort von ihm länger. Ich habe ihn für einen glücklichen Familienvater gehalten! Seine Stimme ist nun fast nur noch ein Flüstern:  
  
„Mein erster Impuls war, mich um meine Tochter zu kümmern. Ich dachte, ich muss das ganze jetzt ohne Rebecca durchstehen. Ich werde den Augenblick nie vergessen, als ich meine Tochter in diesem kleinen Kasten gesehen habe. Ihr Körper war so winzig und überall waren Schläuche und Kabel. Sie hat so perfekt ausgesehen. Die rosige Haut, die braunen Augen und sie wunderbare Flaum auf ihrem Kopf. Ich habe meine Hand in den Brutkasten gesteckt und sie hat meinen Daumen mit ihren winzigen Fingerchen umklammert. Ihr Name war Claire. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit ihr einen Namen zu geben. Claire Millicent Carter hat nur ein paar Stunden gelebt. Ich denke, ich kann Rebecca es nie verzeihen. Sie hat nicht einmal MIR einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, sondern einem Typen den sie 2 Wochen vor ihrem Tod kennen gelernt hatte und mit dem sie einfach so geschlafen hat. Sie hat geschrieben, dass sie weder ohne ihn, noch ohne mein Geld leben könnte. Aber warum musste sie auch noch mein Baby mitnehmen? Ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind?"  
  
Carter laufen Tränen über die Wangen. Ich greife nach seiner Hand und halte sie fest. Meine Schuldgefühle scheinen mich zu erdrücken. Wie konnte ich nur? Wie konnte ich ihm seine Tochter vorenthalten? Ich bin schrecklich egoistisch. Während John hier in Chicago gelitten hat, hatte ich ein schönes Leben in Las Vegas. Aber ich kenne diese Gefühle. Als Zoe geboren wurde, hatte ich genau das gleiche gedacht. Wer beim Anblick seines eigenen Kindes kalt bleibt, ist zu bedauern.  
  
**************CARTER***************  
  
Jetzt ist es raus. Ich fühle Abbys Hand auf meiner. Ich kann immer noch nicht aufhören zu weinen. Verdammt, Abby hat mir so wehgetan und jetzt lasse ich sie an meinem Leben teilnehmen. Ich habe ihr gerade mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Das, dass sie 5 Jahren gebrochen hat. Und ausgerechnet sie ist der erste Mensch, dem ich die ganze Geschichte erzähle. Rebecca war nicht die Liebe meines Lebens, aber sie war die Mutter meines Kindes. Also hatte ich mich mit ihr verlobt. Mein Kind brauchte einen Vater. Die „Liebe meines Lebens"sitzt mir gegenüber. Die letzten Jahre verging nur ein einziger Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht habe. Der, an dem mein Kind gestorben ist. Ich nehme ihre Hände in meine, schaue in ihre Augen und sage:  
  
„Abby? Warum bist du damals einfach gegangen und wolltest mich nie wieder sehen? Wenn du mich nicht mehr geliebt hast, warum hast du es dann mir nicht erzählt? Ich hätte es sogar akzeptiert, wenn du jemanden anderen kennen gelernt hättest. Aber warum einfach so, über Luka? Du hast mir sehr wehgetan!"  
  
Ich sehe, wie ihr Gesicht einen erstaunten Ausdruck annimmt. Ihre Stimme wird schneller:  
  
„Wie meinst du „über Luka"? Ich habe ihm gesagt, wohin ich ziehe. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe die letzten 5 Jahre gewartet, dass du irgendwann etwas übernimmst. Ich dachte damals, du würdest ins nächste Flugzeug springen und mir folgen. Aber das Ganze hat mir nur bestätigt, dass du nicht willst, dass ich dich liebe. Du hattest genug Probleme, ohne meine verrückte Familie und unsere regelmäßigen Streits. Wer will schon mit einer Frau, die zehn Jahre älter aussieht als sie ist, den Rest seines Lebens verbringen. Vor allem, wenn man selbst Miss America haben kann. Wer will schon Kinder mit einer Frau haben, die den richtigen Gen-Mix mitbringt, um einen Haufen Verrückte in die Welt zu setzen? Bemüh' dich nicht Carter, jeder antwortet darauf „Keiner!". Ich habe gelernt es zu akzeptieren, wenn ich auch niemals aufhören werde dich zu lieben."  
  
Sie lässt meine Hände los und springt auf. Während sie ihren Mantel holt, schwingt sie ihre Handtasche über die Schulter und legt ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. Sie zischt mir ein verärgertes „Entschuldige mich, Zoe wartet.", zu und stürmt aus dem Lokal,  
  
Ich sitze, vollkommen überrascht von diesem Gefühlsausbruch, auf meiner Bank. Sie hat Luka gesagt, wohin sie zieht? Er hat mich angelogen? Das heißt, ich habe mein ganz Leben wegen Luka Kovac verbaut? Denkt Abby wirklich, dass ich deshalb nach Afrika gefahren bin, weil ich sie loswerden wollte? Glaubt sie wirklich, dass ich denke, sie wäre ein Klotz an meinem Bein gewesen? Wer ist der Vater von Zoe und warum ist er nicht hier? Schon wieder lässt sie mich auf einem Haufen unbeantworteten Fragen sitzen.  
  
**************ABBY**************  
  
Was habe ich getan? Nicht nur, dass ich einem verzweifelten Vater sein Kind vorenthalten habe, jetzt habe ich auch noch gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich muss wirklich immer als vermasseln. Aber ich war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet, eine solche Geschichte zu hören. Ich dachte, er erzählt mir von seiner wunderbaren Ehefrau, seinen süßen Kindern und dem schönen, neuen Haus außerhalb der Stadt. Nachdem mir die Hochbahn direkt vor meiner Nase davongefahren ist, muss ich weitere 12 Minuten in der Kälte stehen. Ich fluche und brülle mein ganzer Ärger in das triste Chicago hinaus, bevor ich hilflos zu schluchzen beginne. Wie konnte ich das Carter nur antun, bloß weil ich trotzig war wie einer 5-jährige. „Er hat sich nicht genug um mich gekümmert, also verschwinde ich einfach." Genau der Weg, wie erwachsene Menschen denken. Gut gemacht, Abby! Dieser Mann hat seine ganze Familie verloren und du denkst nur an deine eigenen Gefühle. Immer bist nur du wichtig. Deine Familie, deine Probleme, Abby, Abby, Abby.  
  
Gibt es etwas mehr Verabscheuungswürdiges als Abigail Lockhart? Damit nicht genug: Er weiß noch immer nichts von Zoe. Ich sage ihm, dass ich ihn liebe und erzähle ihm nichts von seiner Tochter. Wieder einmal ein genialer Schachzug. Wirklich wunderbar gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm hilft oder ob ich noch mehr alte Wunde aufreiße, aber irgendwann muss er es ja erfahren. Zoe ist seine Tochter. Ich hole mein Handy aus der Manteltasche und wähle Carters Nummer, die seltsamerweise immer noch auswendig kann. Wie erwartet, ist er nicht zu Hause. Nach 4 Mal läuten schaltet sich der Anrufbeantworter ein.  
  
„Hey, das ist der Anrufbeantworter von John Carter. Bin gerade nicht zu Hause also hinterlasst einfach eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton." *Piep*  
  
„Umm...hier ist Abby...es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin, wenn ich alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen habe oder so... Und, dass mir rausgerutscht ist, dass ich dich liebe. Ich hoffe ich habe dich damit nicht verletzt. Nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, dürfte ich daran gar nicht denken. Wirklich dumm und unüberlegt von mir. Ja...Aber Zoe und ich gehen morgen so um 10 Uhr auf den Spielplatz, gleich bei Susan. Vielleicht hast du ja trotzdem Lust hast etwas Zeit mit mir und dei-...meiner Tochter zu verbringen, dann komm einfach vorbei. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dann morgen!"  
  
Konnte ich noch mehr Blödsinn daherstammeln?  
  
************Carter************  
  
Nachdem Abby DocMagoo's verlassen hat, habe ich meinen Kaffe bezahlt und bin zur Hochbahn gegangen. Jetzt warte ich, im eisig kalten Chicago auf den nächsten Zug. Was zum Teufel sollte das alles? Erst fragt sie mich nach meiner toten Familie, dann wirft sie mir vor, nur nach dem äußeren Werten zu gehen und -noch schlimmer- nach der Gebärfähigkeit. Wo sind wir, im Mittelalter? Ich hätte sie nicht „verstoßen", wenn sie mir keinen „Thronfolger"geboren hätte. 5 Minuten später erzählt sie mir, dass sie mich liebt und verschwindet dann einfach. Ich werde einfach nicht klug daraus. Endlich fährt die Hochbahn in den Bahnsteig ein und ich kann mich auf den Weg in meine Wohnung machen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nachdem ich die Türe zu meiner Wohnung aufgeschlossen habe werfe ich den Schlüssel auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und hänge meinen Mantel auf den Kleiderständer. Eigentlich wohne ich ganz gemütlich. Ich habe mir die Wohnung damals zusammen mit Rebecca ausgesucht. Nur meine Telefonnummer ist gleich geblieben. Ich habe auch ein Kinderzimmer für Claire eingerichtet. Jetzt vermeide ich sogar, die Tür zu öffnen. Mein Anrufbeantworter blinkt, um mir zu sagen, dass ich Nachrichten habe. Ich drücke auf die Taste und höre Abbys Nachricht ab.  
  
Sie lädt mich zu einem Spielplatzausflug ein? Irgendetwas ist seltsam an dieser Nachricht. Wenn mir nur auffallen würde, was es ist. Ich höre sie 2- mal, 3-mal, 4-mal. „...etwas Zeit mir und dei-... meiner Tochter..."Das war es! Es hätte eindeutig ein „deiner Tochter"werden sollen. Die optimistische Hälfte meines Gehirns raunt mir zu: „Zoe ist deine Tochter! Rechne doch mal nach. Wenn sie ca. 4 Jahre alt ist, geht sich das auch. Warum ist sie wohl zurückgekommen und lädt dich auf einen Spielplatz ein?" Aber wenn es nur ein dämlicher Sprachfehler war, mache ich mich zum Affen. Kann sich Abby nicht ein einziges Mal klar ausdrücken?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meine Schreibwut hat wieder zugeschlagen. Wie immer, freue ich mich über Reviews. 


	4. Auf dem Spielplatz

                                             **Kapitel 4: Auf dem Spielplatz**

                                       „Hallo Zoe, Susan. Ich bin wieder da!"

Meine Stimmer klingt durch Susans Apartment. Ich höre Zoes Lachen und kurz darauf ihre winzigen Füße über den Boden trippeln. Hastig hänge ich meinen Mantel auf den Haken und lege meine Handtasche auf den Tisch neben der Türe. Zoe läuft auf mich zu und springt in meine Arme. Ich hebe sie hoch und wirbele sie herum. Susan stellt sich neben uns und lächelt. Dann frage ich Zoe:

„Wie war dein Nachmittag? Hattest du Spaß mit Tante Susan?"

Sie nickt und antwortet:

„Mm-mh. Wir haben _Monopoly"_ gespielt und dann Kekse gegessen. Was hast du  gemacht?"

„Ich war zusammen mit Dad einen Kaffee trinken und morgen sehe wir ihn wahrscheinlich am Spielplatz. Aber bitte, falle nicht gleich mit der Türe ins Haus, okay?"

„Mom? Was heißt, ich soll nicht mit der Haus in die Tür fallen?" 

Ich lache leise und erkläre:

„Nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Das heißt, du sollst nicht gleich auf ihn zustürmen und „Daddy" schreien, sondern erst mich mit ihm reden lassen. Weiß du was, Schätzchen? Geh' doch noch mal schnell zum Tisch und iss ein paar Kekse. Ich komme dann gleich nach!"

Ich stelle Zoe auf den Boden und sie läuft zum großen Esstisch. Dann wende ich mich an Susan. So leise wie möglich zische ich ihr zu:

„Susan, du hast vergessen mir eine winzige Kleinigkeit zu erzählen! Ich habe Carter fröhlich nach seiner Familie gefragt und stell' dir mal vor, er war es nicht!"

Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. Sie macht einen zerknirschten Eindruck uns flüstert:

„Oops, das habe ich wohl vergessen dir zu erzählen. Tut mir Leid."

„So ein kleines Detail am Rande, wie eine tote Familie, ist ja auch nicht der Rede wert. Aber egal, jetzt kenne ich ja die ganze Geschichte."

Susan wirkt überrascht und redet jetzt in normaler Lautstärke:

„Er hat dir alles erzählt, ich meine mehr als dass seine Frau sich umgebracht hat und seine Tochter nur ein paar Stunden gelebt hat?"

Ich deute ihr, leise zu sein und rolle meine Augen auf Zoe. Dann flüstere ich:

„Ja, warum? Ich wette, die ganze Notaufnahme kennt sie."

Susan schüttelt energisch ihren Kopf. Zoe ruft nach mir. Ich beruhige sie und sage zu Susan:

„Ich muss mich jetzt um Zoe kümmern. Hast du heute Abend Dienst? Wenn nicht, können wir, nachdem Zoe eingeschlafen ist, weiterreden."

Susan nickt und sagt laut:

„Okay, Abby. Dann reden wir am Abend weiter!"

Ich setze mich zu Zoe und schaue ihr beim Zeichnen zu.  Sie zeichnet 3 Figuren auf einer sonnigen Wiese. Während sie den Himmel blau anmalt erklärt sie mir:

„Das da bist du, das da bin ich und der Große da ist Daddy."

Sie ist so süß! Auf dem Bild legt Carter seinen Arm um mich. Zoe steht vor uns beiden und lächelt. Meine Tochter malt der Sonne ein Gesicht, während sie mich fragt:

„Magst du Daddys Haare anmalen?"

Ich nicke und nehme einen Stift, um Carters Haare braun anzumalen.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

„Zoe ist eingeschlafen. Nachdem ich ihr 5-mal _„Streets of London"_  vorsingen musste."

Ich lasse mich erschöpft auf das Sofa neben Susan fallen. Sie lacht kurz auf und fragt:

 „_"Streets of London"_ als Schlaflied für eine 4-jährige?"

„Was? Die einzigen Lieder, die ich kenne, sind nun mal aus den 70ern."

„Also, was ist jetzt los mit Carter?"

„Ich war ja mit ihm bei DocMagoo's. Er hat mich nach Zoe gefragt und ich habe nach seiner Familie gefragt. Erst war er ziemlich sauer, aber dann hat er irgendwie zu reden begonnen und nicht mehr aufgehört. Ich habe ihm nur zugehört und seine Hand gehalten. So ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ich noch nie. Es war die traurigste Geschichte meines Lebens, vor allem weil ich all die Jahre ihm seine Tochter vorenthalten habe und er gelitten hat. Aber ich will nicht Carters Probleme vor allen Leuten breittreten. Dann hat er gefragt, warum ich damals einfach abgehauen bin. Hat irgendetwas davon geschwafelt, dass Luka ihm gesagt hätte, ich wollte ihn nie wieder sehen."

Susan unterbricht mich:

„Das ist auch die offizielle Notaufnahme-Version. Luka hat Carter im Ärztezimmer zugebrüllt, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen willst. Dass du gesagt hättest, Carter wäre eine absolute Niete, in allen Bereichen. Carter hat Luka daraufhin eine blutige Nase verpasst, Luka hat ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert. Die beiden haben weiter gekämpft  bis Weaver Carter ihre Krücke über den Schädel gezogen hat. Hat ihn für ein paar Minuten ausgeschaltet. Weaver hat beiden ein Disziplinarverfahren angehängt und die Sache war erledigt. Carter hat nie wieder ein Wort mit Luka gewechselt."

Mein Gesichtsausdruck muss im Moment ziemlich dämlich aussehen. Ich antworte:

„Aber ich habe nie so etwas gesagt. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe Luka mitgeteilt wohin ich ziehe und habe ihn gebeten, es Carter zu erzählen. Heißt das, ich habe mein Leben wegen Luka Kovac verbockt? Wo ist seine Nummer?!?"

Ich greife nach Susans schnurlosem Telefon. Seine Nummer ist im Kurzwahlspeicher. Ich drücke auf den Knopf und höre es läuten. Dann schaltet sich sein Anrufbeantworter ein:

„Hier spricht Luka. Hinterlasse eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton."  _*Piep*_

„Luka Kovac, ich weiß nicht ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Abby Lockhart, die Frau, deren Leben du ruiniert hast. Ich weiß nicht, was du dir verdammt noch mal gedacht hast, aber sei froh, dass ich meine Wut nur an diesem Anrufbeantworter auslasse. Wie konntest du nur solche Lügengeschichte verbreiten? Du hast Carter verletzt, du hast mich verleumdet und du hast die Zukunft unseres Kindes auf das schwerste beeinflusst. Ich würde jetzt gerne dein Gesicht sehen! Ja, wir haben ein Kind. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir gedacht habe, als ich mit dir geschlafen habe. Aber nachdem du mir die Wörter in den Mund gelegt hast, werde ich sie jetzt auch benützen. Du warst und bist eine Niete und zwar in jedem Bereich. Wie konntest du nur 5 Jahre lang ruhig schlafen, mit der Gewissheit, dass du eine junge Familie zerstört hast? Ich würde dir empfehlen, die nächsten Tage weder Carter, Zoe noch mir zu nahe zu kommen. 

AUF NIMMER WIEDERSEHEN!"

Nach dieser Hasstirade drücke ich wütend auf den „Auflegen"-Knopf, lege das Telefon auf den Couchtisch und lehne mich mit einem laute Seufzer zurück. Susan sieht mich geschockt an.

„Ich würde sagen, du informierst Carter so schnell wie möglich. Denn wenn es Luka einmal weiß, dann weiß es das ganze Krankenhaus innerhalb 4½ Stunden."

„Ja, ich habe Carter morgen auf den Spielplatz eingeladen. Ich werde schlafen gehen. Du weiß schon, alles noch mal durchgehen, ich habe noch nie jemandem erzählt, dass er ein Kind hat."

Susan lacht und umarmt mich. Dann gehe ich zu Zoe, die auf einer Matratze neben Susans Bett liegt und gebe ihr einen letzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Anschließend putze ich meine Zähne und lege mich auf das Sofa. Ich kann hören, wie Susan die Vorhänge zuzieht. Während ich anfange über morgen nachzudenken, fallen meine Augen zu.

 „Zoe, komm, wir gehen auf den Spielplatz!"

 „Okay, ich komme gleich!"

Ich hole Zoes hellblauen Anorak und meinen schwarzen Mantel vom Haken. Meine Tochter kommt und zieht sich ihre Turnschuhe an. Ich werfe einen letzen Blick in den Spiegel. Die letzen 5 Jahre sind nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen. Früher waren die dunklen Ringe unter meinen Augen nur sichtbar,  wenn ich zuwenig geschlafen habe.  Jetzt sind sie fast immer zu sehen.  Um meinen Mund herum, beginnen sich Falten zu bilden. Auch die Geburt hat ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur, dass ich ein paar Kilo zugenommen habe, was bei 152cm Größe schon ziemlich schlimm aussieht, auch die Schwangerschaftsstreifen haben mich nicht verschont. Wenigsten bemerkt die von außen nicht. Ich binde meine Haare mit einem schwarzen Gummi im Nacken zusammen. Sie reichen mir jetzt schon fast bis zur Taille und sie zeigen noch keine grauen Strähnen.

„Mommy, komm gehen wir!" 

Ich rufe Susan ein „Bis nachher!" zu und verlasse die Wohnung. Es ist ein ruhiger Vormittag, die meisten Menschen arbeiten und nur wenige Menschen sind auf der Straße. Ich biege bei der zweiten Querstraße ab und öffne die Tür des abgezäunten Spielplatzes. Eine Menge Kinder in Zoes Alter laufen herum und auf den Bänken sitzen einige Mütter und unterhalten sich. Zoe läuft sofort zu ihrem Lieblingsturngerät, dem Rutschturm und ich setze mich auf einen Spielbaumstamm am Rand. Ich beobachte meine Tochter wie sie die Leiter hochklettert und die Rutsche hinunterrutscht, hinaufklettert, hinunterrutscht, wieder hinaufklettert... Nach einiger Zeit bemerke ich, dass jemand neben mir steht. Ich drehe mich zu Seite und sehe Carter.

  „Hallo!"

Ich lächele und sage:

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist! Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."

_Der Anfang war nicht übel._ Er wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu und lehnt sich gegen den Baumstamm.

„Es geht um Zoe. Wie du weißt ist sie meine Tochter."

_Das hätte natürlich niemand vermutet! In Ordnung, versuchen wir es anders._

„Also, ähm...Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Okay, es nützt nicht, wenn ich um den heißen Brei herumrede: Zoe ist unsere Tochter!"

Ich stehe auf und gehe ein paar Schritte weiter weg. Wahrscheinlich habe ich keine Kraft mehr, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

 „Was?"

Seine Stimme klingt verständlicherweise überrascht. Ich seufze und sage:

 „Zoe Millicent Carter ist deine Tochter!"

Carter schweigt. Ich kann sein Gehirn arbeiten hören. 

 „Das heißt, du hast mir 5 ganze Jahre mein Kind vorenthalten?"

„Wie gesagt, ich dachte, du würdest ins nächste Flugzeug springen und zu mir kommen. Ich habe gewartet, aus einem Monat wurden zwei, dann drei... Irgendwann war ich dann im 9.Monat und habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Aber ich wusste du hast ein Recht zu erfahren, dass du ein Kind hast. 3 Tage nach Zoes Geburt hat mich Susan angerufen. Nachdem sie mir 20 Minuten lang von deiner zauberhaften Verlobungsparty vorgeschwärmt hatte, verließ mich der Mut um dich anzurufen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine heile Welt zu zerstören."

 _„Mom, schau mal was ich kann!"_

Zoes Stimme unterbricht mich, doch ich ignoriere sie. Ich höre, wie Carter aufspringt:

„Warum zum Teufel bist du einfach verschwunden!?!"

 „Ich? Wieso bist du geflüchtet?"

                               „Mommy, Daddy, schaut her, was ich kann!" 

„Was meinst du damit schon wieder? Ich habe es langsam satt! Du erwartest von mir, dass ich immer weiß was du denkst, fühlst oder meinst. Was ist los?"

Ich drehe mich um sehe Carter wütend an.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was ich meine! A-F-R-I-K-A Du bist einfach weggelaufen! Ohne Verabschiedung. Du fliegst in ein Kriegsgebiet ohne deiner Freundin eine Abschiedskuss zu geben Du hättest tot sein können! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, DU WOLLTEST MICH HEIRATEN!"

Ich schreie nun schon so laut, dass die übereifrigen Mütter die Augen von ihren Sprösslingen lassen.

„JA, ALS OB DU DARAUF WERT GELEGT HÄTTEST!"

 „Mom, Dad, hört auf zu streite und schaut euch an, was ich mache!" 

Ich ignoriere Zoe ein zweites Mal und brülle zurück:

„WAS UNTERSTELLST DU MIR JETZT SCHON WIEDER? ICH HABE DICH  NUR WEGEN DEINES GELDES GEWOLLT?"

                                           „ZUM BEISPIEL!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Ich drehe mich um und sehe meine kleine Tochter auf dem Boden liegen. Ihre Beine und Arme in einer unnatürlichen Verrenkung. Aus einer Wunde an ihrem Kopf sickerte Blut…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Freue mich, wie immer über Reviews


	5. Im Krankenhaus

IM KRANKENHAUS

Zeitwechsel, Personenwechsel, hoffentlich gefällt's euch!  
  


* * *

"5 Jahre alt, weiblich, Verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma nach Sturz von Spielgerät, Abschürfungen und Hämatome am gesamten Körper, vor Ort intubiert, 50..."  
  
(Stimme verzerrt): Abby? Ist dir schwindelig? Abby, nicht umfallen... Sprich mit mir! Abby!

* * *

"Gut ich glaube sie wird wach!"  
  
Susan beugte sich über Abbys Bett und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.  
  
"Susan? Wo bin ich?"  
  
"Ganz ruhig, du bist im County. Deine Tochter, Zoe, wurde hier eingeliefert nachdem sie von einem Spielgerät gefallen ist."  
  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich! Wir...Wir waren doch gerade noch am Spielplatz und Carter..."  
  
Susan unterbrach sie: „Schon in Ordnung, Abby. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es ist nicht einfach. Zoe ist schwerer verletzt worden als erwartet. Sie erlitt ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und liegt jetzt im Koma. Die Chancen...die Chancen, dass sie jemals wieder aufwacht sind sehr gering. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Abby lehnte sich gegen die Kissen.  
  
„Kann ich..."  
  
Sie räusperte sich: „Kann ich Zoe sehen?"  
  
Susan nickte und half Abby auf die Beine. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten erreichten die beiden Frauen den Aufzug. Abbys Gedanken beschränkten sich auf eine Person: Zoe. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum in aller Welt war ihr ein dummes Gespräch mit Carter wichtiger als ihre eigene Tochter? Der Aufzug fuhr hinauf. Die Türen öffneten sich. Man konnte ein bunt dekoriertes Schild sehen: Kinderintensivstation Es wirkte nicht wie ein Ort, wo Kinder lebten. Außer dem monotonen Piepsen der Herzmonitore war kein einziger Laut zu hören. Kein Lachen, kein fröhliches Quietschen, nicht einmal ein leises Weinen. Susan wandte sich an eine Ärztin: „Entschuldigung, wir suchen Zoe Lockhart!"  
  
Die Ärztin warf einen Blick auf die Patiententafel und sagte: „Wir haben keine Patientin mit diesem Namen."  
  
Abby starrte durch ein Glasfenster. In einem Zimmer wurde ein kleines Mädchen für tot erklärt. Der Arzt zog ein weißes Leintuch über ihren Körper. Dann tröstete er die Eltern, die vollkommen aufgelöst neben ihrer Tochter standen. Abby schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
„Aber wir haben eine Patientin mit dem Namen Zoe Carter. Ist sie das? Sie liegt in 4C."  
  
Susan nickte. Dann nahm sie Abbys Hand und führte sie zu Zimmer 4C. Es war ein großer Raum mit 20 Betten. In jedem lag ein Kind. Manche in Zoes Alter, manche noch Kleinkinder. In einem Bett lag ein Baby dessen Haut zu 55% verbrannt war. In einer Ecke war Zoes Krankenbett. Sie lag in einer unnatürlich weißen Bettwäsche, überall waren Schläuche und Kabeln. Die Beatmungsmaschine pumpte alle paar Sekunden durch einen hellblauen Schlauch Luft in Zoes Mund. Abby hatte schon viele Kinder in dieser Lage gesehen. Aber dieser Anblick würde ihr nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen.  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen streichelte sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Einigen Tränen fielen auf Zoes Krankenhauskittel. Abby brach zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Susan stand einige Schritte entfernt. Abbys Kopf sank auf die Kante des Bettes. Sie zitterte immer noch. Zoes Körper schaukelte sanft mit.  
  
Carter stand auf dem Dach des County General Hospitals. Er war oft hier gewesen. Nach Lucys Tod, mit Abby, nach ihrem Verschwinden, nach Claires und Rebeccas Tod und jetzt. Für 15 Minuten hatte er eine Tochter. Zoe Carter, das süßeste Mädchen auf Erden. Warum musste er nur mit Abby streiten? Wen kümmerten 5 verlorene Jahre wenn man eine ganze Zukunft vor sich hat? Selbst wenn Zoe wieder aufwachen würde, Abby würde ihn nie wieder in die Nähe ihrer Tochter lassen. Irgendwie war es ja auch seine Schuld.  
  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Carter. Hör' auf dich fertig zu machen."  
  
Kerry Weavers Stimme unterbrach Carters trübe Gedanken. Er drehte sich um.  
  
„Kerry? Was machst du hier oben?"  
  
„Ich denke nach. Alle denken immer ich bin unsensibel und ein Monster, aber irgendwo habe ich auch Gefühle und Schmerzen. Carter, an der Sache mit Zoe hat niemand Schuld. Es ist ein Unfall gewesen. Unfälle passieren manchmal. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du verschwindest nach Afrika, Las Vegas oder Kanada und machst dich den Rest deines Lebens für einen Fehler fertig, den du gar nicht begangen hast. Oder du gehst zu Abby und ihr steht das gemeinsam durch. Das Letztere wird wehtun, ihr werdet durch die Hölle auf Erden gehen. Aber du wirst irgendwann einmal mit dem Gefühl sterben, dass du nicht vor allem in deinem Leben geflüchtet bist. Liebst du Zoe?"  
  
Carter nickte.  
  
„Liebst du Abby?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Carter, diese Frage ist nicht etwas, das deinen IQ übersteigt.  
  
Carter nickte noch einmal.  
  
„Gut, ich denke, du weißt was du zu unternehmen hast. Es wird nicht einfach, aber ich vertraue euch. Kinderintensiv, 4C."

* * *

Abby blickte hoch und sah Carter neben ihr stehen. Sie stand auf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Es wird... Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich weiß nicht wie und ich weiß nicht wann. Aber ich gehe nicht weg. Diese Mal bleibe ich. Für Zoe..."  
  
Abby fiel in seine Arme und weinte. Carter drückte Abby und flüsterte durch halb erstickte Tränen:  


„Für dich."  
  


"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." (Wenn man jemanden liebt, lässt man ihn gehen. Wenn er zurückkommt, war er immer dein. wenn nicht, war er nie dein.) –Anonym-

* * *

Ich bin keine Ärztin. Hoffentlich sind die medizinischen Sachen richtig. Meine einzige Informationsquelle ist ER. 


	6. Hoffnung?

**Hoffnung?**

„Wenn du den Platz brauchst kann ich gerne ins Hotel ziehen. Ich meine ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du für mich sorgst."  
  
„Abby, zum letzten Mal. Ich lebe in einem 250 m2 Apartment mit 3 Schlafzimmern und 2 Badezimmern. Das ist genügend Platz für uns beide."  
  
„Danke! Ich muss noch in Las Vegas anrufen. Mich vom Krankenhaus beurlauben lassen und meine Vermieterin anrufen. Ich weiß..."Abby räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wann ich wieder zurück kann. Kannst du mich, wenn du zur Arbeit fährst, mitnehmen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich möchte Zoe auch noch sehen. Was möchtest du frühstücken?"fragte Carter während er am seinem Küchenschrank hantierte.  
  
„Ich habe keinen großen Appetit, nur Kaffee."

John stellte zwei blaue Tassen auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit Kaffee. Das restliche Frühstück verlief in absoluter Stille. Beide mit ihren Gedanken am anderen Ende der Welt. Auch die darauffolgende Autofahrt bestand hauptsächlich aus langen Gesprächspausen. Am Aufzug der Notaufnahme trennten sich ihre Wege. Carter musste zu seinem Spind und Abby auf die Kinderintensivstation.

„Abby, ich denke, ich kann so gegen 15:00 Uhr von hier weg. Vielleicht willst du dann was trinken oder so. Ich kann dich ablösen!" Abby nickte. Carter drückte ihre Schulter kurz aufmunternd und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.  
  
_Es war, als hätte sich graue Regenwolken über der gesamten Notaufnahme gebildet. Niemand sah sie, aber jeder spürte sie._

* * *

„Hallo, Zoe, mein kleiner Rabauke. Ich bin's, Mommy. Schau mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe!"

Abby machte es sich auf einem Sessel neben Zoes Bett bequem und zog ein kleines Plüscheichhörnchen und Murphy, die Robbe aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ich habe dir Murphy mitgebracht. Und dieses Eichhörnchen, es hat noch keinen Namen, aber ich würde vorschlagen, bis du aufwachst, nennen wir es einfach Ella, das Eichhörnchen."

Eine junge asiatische Ärztin räusperte sich kurz. Abby sah auf und fragte:

„Gibt es etwas Neues? Hat sich Zoes Zustand verbessert?"  
  
„Es tut mit Leid, sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mrs Carter."  
  
„Lockhart." Korrigierte Abby die Ärztin während sie Zoes Hand streichelte.  
  
„Mrs Lockhart, ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass der Zustand ihrer Tochter keine Hoffnung auf baldiges Erwachen gibt. Die Chancen, dass Zoe je wieder aufwacht stehen nur 1:50 000. Wir können sie durch moderne Medizin künstlich am Leben erhalten. Theoretisch, können wir das auch für die nächsten Jahre. Wir müssen von Ihnen wissen, ob die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen weiterhin laufen sollen. Ich kann verstehen, dass dies eine schwierige Entscheidung für Sie ist. Es gibt so eine Art Formular..."  
  
„Danke, ich weiß, was eine Patientenverfügung ist! Nein, ich werde sie nicht unterschreiben!", platzte Abby heraus und sprang auf. Die Ärztin sah sie geschockt an. „Entschuldigung, es sind die Nerven."  
  
„Schon in Ordnung, vermutlich würde jede Mutter in ihrer Lage so reagieren. Ich möchte sie dennoch bitten, darüber nachzudenken. Ich bin jederzeit für sie erreichbar. Fragen sie nach Dr. Moore!" Sie nickte Abby aufmunternd zu und ging zum nächsten Bett. Abby setzte sich wieder und ließ ihren Kop auf das Bett sinken. Sie schluchzte leise.

* * *

„Sie wollen, dass ich eine Patientenverfügung unterschreibe."

Sagte Abby während sie ihre Hände an einer Tasse Kaffee wärmt. Sie und Carter hatten beschlossen, Zoe den Ärzten anzuvertrauen um die neuesten Entwicklungen bei ‚Doc Magoo's' zu besprechen.  
  
„Wirst du?"  
  
Carter war alles andere als cool, aber es gelang ihm eine einigermaßen gelassene Miene aufzusetzen.  
  
„Werde ich was?"  
  
„Wirst du unterschreiben?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was das Beste für meine Tochter ist. Ich dachte, Mütter sollten so etwas fühlen. Offenbar bin ich eine Schlechte."  
  
Abby starrte ihre Tasse an als wäre sie ein Beweis für außerirdisches Leben.  
  
„Was redest du da, Abby. Du bist die beste Mutter, de ich kenne und..."  
  
„Ich habe ihr ihren Vater vorenthalten, sie von einem Spielgerät fallen lassen, bloß weil ich zu beschäftigt war zu streiten und jetzt bringe ich sie noch um. Du nennst mich eine gute Mutter?"  
  
„Du nimmst dir Zeit für Zoe. Das ist etwas, dass meine Mutter niemals für mich getan hätte. Soll ich dir erzählen, was sie gemacht hat, als ich mir mit 10 Jahren das Sprunggelenk gebrochen habe?"  
  
Abby sieht auf und nickt.  
  
„Ich war beim Basketball spielen mit dem Fuß umgeknickt. Mein Coach brachte mich zur Notaufnahme im „Mercy". Ich strengte mich so an, nicht zu weinen. Du weißt schon, diese „Männer weinen nicht"– Sprüche. Ein Arzt fragte mich nach der Telefonnummer meiner Eltern. Sie stellten mich in meinem Rollstuhl in die Nähe der Aufnahme. Ich konnte hören, wie der Angestellte meine Mutter anrief. Und ich konnte ihre Antwort hören: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Ich war in einer wichtigen Konferenz. Wie kommen sie auf die Idee, dass ich 20 Minuten fahren sollte, wegen solch einer Lappalie? Sagen Sie dem Jungen, er soll sie nicht so anstellen."Und dann hängte sie auf. Einfach so. Eine Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. Ich musste alleine zum Röntgen, niemand hat meine Hand gehalten als ich den Gips bekommen habe. Die ganze Zeit habe ich nicht geweint. Ein Arzt sagte, dass ich jetzt tapfer sein muss und alleine heimfahren muss. Meine Mutter gehe nicht ans Telefon. Ich bekam Geld aus der Taxikasse und sie riefen mir ein Fahrzeug. Als ich endlich am Rücksitz saß und Fahrer meine Wohnadresse nannte, weinte ich nur noch. Ich wusste, dass meine Mutter sich nicht besonders viel aus mir machte, aber ich dachte soviel wäre ich ihr zumindest wert. Ich habe mir immer eine Mutter wie dich gewünscht."  
  
Carter schob seine Hand über den Tisch und griff nach Abbys. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Sie löste ihre Hand aus der Umklammerung und griff nach dem Verschluss ihre Kette. Sie nahm sie ab und reichte sie Carter. An der einfachen Goldkette hing ein gleichfarbiges Medaillon Er öffnete es vorsichtig. Es enthielt ein Foto von Abby mit einem Neugeborenen in im Arm. Zoe, wie er vermutete.  
  
„Das sind Zoe und ich kurz nach ihrer Geburt. Sie war immer schon so wild. Sie hat als erstes den entbindenden Arzt getreten und dann erst geschrieen. Die Schwestern haben ihn damit noch Monate aufgezogen. Soll ich von Anfang beginnen?"  
  
Carter nickte und grummelte ein ‚Ja'.  
  
„Kurz nachdem ich nach Las Vegas gezogen bin, haben die „Schwangerschaftssymptome" begonnen. Auf der Wohnungssuche wurde mir schwindlig, in den Frühschichten fing die Morgenübelkeit an. Als dann meine Periode ewig nicht kam, habe ich einen Schwangerschaftstest gekauft. Nach den zwei schlimmsten Minuten meines Lebens hatte ich das Ergebnis: Positiv. Die darauf folgenden Wochen habe ich größtenteils vor dem Telefon verbracht. Mit Schokolade in der linken und Essiggurken in der rechten Hand. Ich glaube, ich habe mindestens 150-mal deine Nummer gewählt und wieder aufgelegt. Dann habe ich Susan angerufen und sie hat mir von deiner Verlobung erzählt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du ein Recht hattest, zu wissen, dass ich schwanger bin. Aber ich dachte, so wären wir alle glücklich. Du und deine neue Familie und ich mit Zoe. Es war egoistisch und dumm. Jedenfalls habe ich die Schwangerschaft heil überstanden. Obwohl das ganze Krankenhaus in Vegas Wetten über den Vater abgeschlossen hat. Sie tippten auf die unmöglichsten Männer. Vom Chefarzt der Chirurgie bis zum Hausmeister."  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Das Erste seit Tagen. Dann fuhr sie fort:  
  
„Mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich nicht nur an meinen wachsenden Bauch sondern auch an die ständigen Casinogeräusche und die nächtlichen Musiksessions bei meinem Nachbar. Als ich dann im 6. Monat schwanger war, fing ich Briefe an dich zu verfassen und sie anschließend zu verbrennen. Ich schrieb..."  
  
Abbys Stimme erstarb.  
  
„Du hast was geschrieben?"  
  
„Nicht so wichtig. Nach 15 Stunden unerträglicher Wehen kam am 30.April 2004 um 5:47 Uhr Zoe Millicent Carter im Las Vegas General Hospital auf die Welt. Sie wog 3525 g und war 52 cm groß. Sie war das schönste Baby weit und breit. Es war eine ambulante Geburt und ich konnte am selben Tag wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was ich eigentlich machen sollte. Woher sollte ich wissen, wann Zoe Hunger hat oder müde ist? Aber das..."  
  
Carters Handy läutete. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Abby hob er ab.  
  
„Carter...Ja...Was?...Oh mein Gott, wir kommen sofort!"  
  
„Was ist passiert? Geht es Zoe gut?"  
  
„Susan war bei ihr und denkt, sie habe ihre Hand bewegt. Schnell, nimm deine Jacke und lass uns gehen."

* * *

Freue mich wie immer über Reviews.


	7. Gut Ding braucht Weile!

**"Gut Ding braucht Weile..."**

„Ist ja gut meine Kleine. Mommy und Dad sind ja schon da."

Abby streichelte geistesabwesend Zoes Hand.

„Es war nur eine Muskelzuckung, Carter. Es tut mit Leid."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Susan den Raum. Carter holte sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn auf die andere Seite des Krankenbettes.

„Was hat Zoe falsch gemacht? Oder habe ich alles falsch gemacht? Ist das meine..."

„Shh, du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Es war ein Unfall und Unfälle passieren eben.", unterbrach sie Carter.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt. Zoe ist doch schon zu lange im Koma, oder? Ist sie nicht schon hirntot?"

„Abby, du weißt es -- Zoe hat noch eine Chance."

„Ja, aber die ist so gering..."

„Aber sie hat eine Chance zu überleben und an diesen Strohhalm müssen wir uns jetzt klammern."

Carter nahm ihre Hand.

„Zoe hat noch nicht alle ihre Aufgaben auf dieser Welt erledigt, es ist noch nicht Zeit für sie zu gehen. Glaub es mir. Ich meine, vielleicht wird unsere Kleine mal Ärztin oder Rechtsanwältin oder sogar Präsidentin."

Abby lächelte schwächlich und sagte:

„Ja, sie wäre nicht die erste mit dem Namen Carter, aber die erste ohne Tränensäcke."

_

* * *

_

_Zoe läuft einen Gang entlang. Es ist ein langer, dunkler Tunnel. Zoe friert._

„_Mom, bin ich tot?"_

_Ihre Stimme hallt wider. Am Ende des Tunnels ist ein helles Licht. _

„_Ist das der Himmel?"_

_Zoe hört eine gedampfte Stimme: „Ja...die erste...Namen Carter...Tränensäcke."_

„_Mommy?"_

_Zoe fängt an zu weinen. _

* * *

„Abby, die Besuchszeiten sind bald vorbei . Wir müssen nach Hause."

Carter zupfte sanft an Abbys Pullover. Sie schüttelte ihn ab und sagt:

„Nur noch 5 Minuten."

„Die Schwester wirft uns schon böse Blicke zu. Sie müssen die Kinder für die Nacht fertig machen."

„Okay, meinetwegen. Zoe, Baby, ich bin morgen in der Früh gleich wieder da."

Carter gab Abby ihren Mantel.

„Hast du heute Nacht frei?"

„Ja, Weaver findet, ich solle soviel Zeit wie möglich mit meiner Familie verbringen."

Die beiden stiegen in den Aufzug ein.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Abby schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Abby, du musst was essen. Abgemagert nützt du Zoe gar nichts. Wir können was bestellen."

„Okay, ich hätte gerne was Mexikanisches."

„Seit wann magst du die mexikanische Küche."

„ Zoe mag sie."

Dann wurde der Aufzug still. Nachdem sie die Krankenhausgarage verlassen hatten, steuerte Carter seinen Jeep sicher durch den Abendverkehr. An einer roten Ampel hielt er an und warf einen Blick auf Abby. Sie saß zusammengesunken auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du diesen Jeep immer noch hast."

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Ich mag immer noch keine BMWs"

„All die Jahre..."

Abby brach abrupt ab.

„Abby, alles in Ordnung?"

Carter warf einen kurzen Seitenblick nach rechts. Vor Abbys Fenster fuhr eine Mutter mit einem Kinderwagen vorbei. Das kleine Mädchen hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Zoe.

„Abby, es wird alles wieder gut."

„Ja, sicher. Fahr weiter, die Ampel ist grün."

* * *

Abby saß vor einer Takeawaybox und stocherte in ihrem Chili herum. Carter beobachtet sie beunruhigt. Sie hatte nie wirklich viel Appetit, aber in der letzten Woche hatte sie mindesten 1,5 Kilo verloren.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Der 8. März 2009, glaub ich zumindest."

„Zoe hat in 10 Tagen Geburtstag. Eine scheiße Weg seinen 5. Geburtstag zu feiern: In einem Krankenhausbett mit Schläuchen aus jeder Körperöffnung."

„Schon, aber vielleicht kommt alles ganz anders."

„Ich gehe schlafen, gute Nacht Carter." Sie stellte ihren Becher mit Chili die neben die Spüle und verschwand im Bad.

„Gute Nacht, Abby." Mit einem Seufzer stand auch Carter auf. Er überlegte, ob er das Geschirr noch heute abspülen sollte. Nachdem er hörte, wie Abby das Badezimmer verließ, zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging sich seine Zähne putzen.

* * *

Carter schaute auf seinen Radiowecker. Es war 2:30 am Morgen. Er stöhnte und legte sich wieder hin. Seit 5 Stunden versuchte er, einzuschlafen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. In der Tür erschien Abby, fest eingewickelt in ihre Decke. Er wunderte sich, wie man so eigentlich gehen konnte.

„Kann ich...Kann ich zu dir ins Bett kommen?" Abbys Stimme klang schüchtern und ängstlich.

„_Wie ein Kind"_ schoss es durch Carters Kopf. Er nickte und rutschte zur Seite. Bald danach hörte manruhiges Atmen aus Carters Schlafzimmer, hin und wieder auch einen leisen Schluchzer.

Abby weinte im Schlaf.

* * *

(A/N) Ich weiß, die Fortsetzung hat ewig gebraucht, aber ich musste erst wieder in "Carby-Stimmung" kommen. 


End file.
